The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, a radio switching method, a mobile base station and a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile communication system, a radio switching method, a mobile base station and a mobile terminal for performing smooth handover to a fixed base station when a user uses a mobile terminal in/on a moving body such as an express train.